Fright Fest
by magneticdice
Summary: The Gallaghers and Milkoviches go to Six Flags, where Ian and Mickey discover some of each other's fears. Part 5 of my "Galloween" series. (Written for ArtsyAfrodite.)


**A/N:** This started out all nice and cute but got very sexual in the second half... It wasn't planned but that's just how it went! (It also addresses mhunter10's sentence challenge on Tumblr for "Is this what I think it is?" and "This is my favorite part.")

* * *

**Fright Fest**

It had taken them an hour to drive from Canaryville to Six Flags Great America, just going west on the I-90 and I-94. Lip had written an English paper for some sophomore at school in exchange for four tickets, and they'd borrowed a car from Jimmy-Steve. Lip had wanted to take Debbie with them but Ian had convinced him that it wouldn't be fair to Carl if they only took Debs, so instead, he'd talked Lip into letting him invite Mickey along.

After getting Lip's okay, it had taken a lot of begging and maybe even a blow-job (okay, three of them in not as many days) to get Mickey to agree to go with them. Mickey had told Ian repeatedly that it wasn't a double date or anything, but that didn't stop Ian from smiling during the whole ride up.

Mandy had sat up front with Lip and had controlled the radio, leaving Ian in the back with Mickey, stealing lewd glances whenever the others were distracted.

The park wasn't as crowded as it usually was during the summertime, but it was still busy. The whole place was decked out in Halloween decorations and the water in the main fountain was even stained red. The lines for the good rides (i.e. the rollercoasters) were only about twenty minutes long instead of the usual hour and a half each. Plus, there was the added bonus of not having to melt under the summer sun.

They'd already gone on the best coasters: Batman, Raging Bull, Superman, Giant Drop, Vertical Velocity and even X-Flight; but when Lip and Mandy ran to the line of the American Eagle, Mickey hung back.

"I'm gonna go smoke... I'll meet you guys afterwards," Mickey told them as he made his way over to the blue benches in the designated smoking area.

Ian quickly told Lip and Mandy he wanted a cigarette break too and that he'd meet them at the ride's exit.

"I don't get it, Mick," he said, taking a seat next to the older boy. "You went on all of the other coasters without a problem. This one doesn't even go upside down... so why are you scared?"

Mickey's eyes shot up. "Scared? I ain't scared of shit."

But Ian had known Mickey for almost three years already, and he could read the brunette's emotions better than anyone. The only other times he'd seen Mickey with the same expression he currently had was when he'd gotten shot in his thigh and when Frank had caught them in the Kash and Grab cooler. Mickey had been freaking out both times, and yeah, they had been a lot worse than what he saw now, but it was still definitely fear.

"Yeah, okay," Ian said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "just like you're not gay either, right?"

Mickey glared at him. "I'm _not._" If he'd clenched his jaw any tighter, Ian would have heard his teeth crunching.

"So prove it. Go on the ride with me. It's not too late..."

He pushed the butt of his cigarette into the small hole of the plastic smokers' outpost and started walking to the ride. He didn't have to look back; he knew Mickey would follow, if only to prove how tough he was. Ian tried not to show his grin when the older boy caught up.

Mickey was silent while they waited on the line. The queue split towards the end and Mickey walked with a mission towards the red side, albeit apprehensively. It wasn't until they were in the loading area and had to get onto the red train that Ian noticed the sweat beading together on Mickey's forehead. Their lap bars and belts were fastened and the blue and red trains were dispatched simultaneously.

The coaster began it's slow, torturous ascent up the lift hill. _Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick._

Mickey had his eyes screwed shut, and his grip on the bar in front of him was so tight that Ian could see his knuckles turning white. The tattoos stood out more than ever and made Ian want to reach out and touch Mickey to calm him down.

So he did just that.

He moved his hand so that it covered Mickey's, fully aware of the fact that Mickey had nowhere to run.

"This is my favorite part! You're missing it," he said, referring to the view. The climb to the first drop was giving them the chance to look at the whole park from up top, and it looked amazing.

Mickey bit the corner of his bottom lip and opened his eyes, first a sliver and then all the way. He didn't have a problem with heights, so Ian still didn't know why Mickey was so scared.

"How old is this thing anyway?" Mickey asked. Ian could hear it in his voice. He was trying to block out his nerves and play it cool. That's when he figured it out: it was the only wooden coaster in the park.

As far as coasters went, American Dream was a long one. It was about three and a half minutes in duration, which was almost three times longer than most of the other coasters at the park. Funny enough, Lip had told Ian some boring facts about each of the coasters. He remembered a few about this one.

"Don't worry, Mick. It's only like 30 years old. Plus, I'm here to protect you." He hoped his teasing would help.

Mickey grunted over the loud noise of the coaster just as it crested the top of the hill and careened down the first drop. Ian felt the familiar thrill of that feeling in your stomach when your body is moving forward but your guts are still behind you. He tightened his hold on Mickey's hand as they raced over two small hills and entered the massive 560-degree helix.

They circled downward over a marsh on the inside track, gradually picking up speed along the way. The helix circled to the left and the red train pulled away, passing over the blue. Both trains turned right until they were running parallel with each other again, separated only by the outbound track. The red train dropped down after passing over the blue one again and flew over two more hills. Both trains then rose into the massive wooden structure of the lift hill and were slowed by the trim brakes.

Mickey breathed out a sigh of relief as the train slowed down, but it was short lived. The trains dove opposite each other into a final 360-degree helix. The wheels squealed as they skid on the metal rails of the turn and Ian felt Mickey get even more tense, if that was possible.

The two trains emerged out of the turn and rose into the brake run to determine the winner, and the red train was clearly in the lead.

"We won, Mick," Ian said happily. He felt Mickey begin to unclench his fingers from the safety bar and moved his hand away quickly.

"Whatever..." Mickey muttered. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about their semi hand-holding.

They disembarked and walked out to the exit where Mandy and Lip were waiting.

"Did your train win?" his brother asked him.

"Yep. Yours?"

Lip nodded and started explaining to them the different factors that could have played a roll in determining the outcome. As soon as the discussion got to the words "velocity variables" Mandy cut him off.

"We should eat soon," she said. "When it gets dark, the good stuff starts."

"What good stuff?" Ian wanted to know. He hadn't been to Fright Fest before.

"The little kids leave, and the employees come out dressed like monsters. There's a haunted house, a zombie area and a hay ride," Lip supplied.

"They even emptied out one of the arcades and set up a club—DJ and everything," Mandy added.

"But that doesn't matter because no matter how much Mandy begs, that isn't happening," he retorted.

Ian laughed at the thought of seeing his brother dancing. He just couldn't picture Lip in a club setting.

They ate the overpriced food because they had no other options, and then got on line for the haunted house. The building was decorated on the outside with crime scene tape and biohazard signs. It took an hour of waiting on the line before they entered.

Ian hadn't known what to expect. With everyone in the world crazy over zombies lately, the place was set up like an episode of the Walking Dead; it was separated into various rooms with different themes that kind of set up a story of what had happened.

"Is that what I think it is?" he whispered to Lip as they made their way inside. Ian was looking ahead into the fake foggy hallway with more than a little anxiety.

"If you think it's a haunted house full of zombies, then yes," his brother replied mischievously.

The attraction started in a room that looked like what was once a medical lab. Test tubes, lab equipment and computers were all broken and strewn across the white floors, and there were blood smears everywhere. Ian tried to ignore the panic he felt as they walked through the disaster area. A zombie dressed in a lab coat suddenly jumped out right in front of him, causing the redhead to let out a low yet embarrassingly high-pitched scream. He heard Mickey snigger behind him, but at least the older boy couldn't see his blush.

Apparently Mandy neglected to tell Ian the thing about Fright Fest was that when you showed that you were scared, the employees went after you even more. No wonder the zombies were constantly zeroing in on him—the "undead" never sat well with Ian. (It probably had a lot to do with the fact that his brother and sister had let him watch Night of the Living Dead with them when he was only five and he had spent the next week sleeping _underneath_ his bed instead of _in_ it.)

The next area looked like a hospital where the disease had clearly infected the patients. There were bloody corpses lying in hospital beds with their insides torn out and limbs missing. It was disgusting, and there was just so much blood... It was _everywhere..._

"Can we please get out of here faster?" he pleaded with the others.

"Okay, okay. It's not like any of this is actually scary. Let's go," Lip said. He was walking ahead of Ian and Mickey and holding Mandy's hand.

They were picking up the pace and walking through the other rooms of the haunted house when someone grabbed Ian by his shirt and pulled him aside. He sucked in a breath and screwed his eyes shut. At first he thought it was one of the zombies, which was weird because he was pretty sure Lip had told him they weren't allowed to touch you. When nothing happened, Ian opened his eyes to see Mickey smirking in front of him. They stood in an alcove by a door that said "Employees Only".

"Who's the scared one now?" Mickey goaded.

Ian grimaced. "Come on, Mick. Zombies are scarier than a silly wooden coaster..."

The older boy shook his head, suddenly serious. "Zombies aren't _real_, Firecrotch. Falling to your death because you were stupid enough to ride an ancient fucking rollercoaster that hasn't been updated in God knows how long is."

He pushed Ian back against the wall and pressed his body against his.

"Wh-what are you doing..." Ian stammered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mickey said as he rubbed against Ian's crotch and licked the crook of his neck. It sent a shiver of pleasure down Ian's spine.

"Mickey..." A small moan escaped from between Ian's lips. "Someone's gonna see us..."

"Don't worry Gallagher—I'll keep you safe from the flesh-eaters," he said after he let out a little chuckle.

Ian was still not feeling right. "There are probably cameras..." Mickey didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Mickey... What about Lip 'n Mandy?" he asked, but just as the words came out, Mickey slid his hands under the redhead's shirt and along the muscles of his back, while still kissing his neck, giving Ian goosebumps.

"They can fucking wait for us at the end," the older boy grunted. He grabbed Ian by the shoulder and turned him around, pressing him into the wall. "And if there are cameras, we'll give them a good show," he whispered into Ian's ear from behind him.

There was no stopping Mickey, not that Ian wanted to anymore. It was rare for them to switch it up, but sometimes Mickey got extra horny when they messed around in public places.

Mickey roughly pulled Ian's pants down and Ian heard the sound of him unzipping his own.

"Spit," the older boy ordered and Ian spat into Mickey's raised hand.

Mickey thrust in hard and quickly but then stilled and gave Ian a moment to get adjusted, since he wasn't used to bottoming. Mickey pulled back and rammed into Ian the way he liked it when he was on the receiving end, but not the way Ian liked it.

"Easy Mick," Ian huffed out, but it seemed like Mickey was enjoying himself too much to care. He responded by covering Ian's mouth with his right hand while his left one wrapped around Ian's torso to keep the redhead from moving away. Ian was truly stuck, as both of his hands were pushed against the wall, bracing him against Mickey's powerful thrusts.

It was so incredibly hot. Ian couldn't remember ever being with Mickey like this. The older boy was getting close—Ian could tell from his grunts and faltering momentum—but Ian's rock hard erection was neglected and begging for some attention. Ian moved his right hand down and felt himself get crushed against the wall, but just as he started to stroke himself, Mickey grabbed Ian's hand with his own hand that had been holding the redhead's mouth shut and pinned it back against the wall, over his head. All Ian could do was shut his eyes and relish in the feeling of Mickey's thick cock inside of him.

Mickey came with one last violent thrust and leaned against Ian's back, only letting go of the younger boy when he'd caught his breath.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ian asked when he realized Mickey wasn't going to help him finish. He'd actually thought Mickey was going to blow him when he finished. Ian turned around and stared at Mickey in disbelief.

"That's what you get for trying to hold my hand, faggot," he said with a wicked smile, flashing his teeth at Ian.

Mickey zipped his pants up and left the alcove. Ian pulled his own pants back up and rushed to catch up to the brunette. However pissed he was, he still didn't want to be left behind in the stupid haunted house.

"Where were you guys?" Mandy asked, ever oblivious to what was going on between Ian and her brother.

"Took a detour," Mickey said, ignoring the scowl Lip directed at him.

"So what's next?" Lip wondered.

"I want to go on the hayride," Mandy declared.

"Are there any zombies on it? 'Cuz I don't think Gallagher here can handle any more," he teased, elbowing Ian.

Lip and Mandy both laughed at his expense, but Ian was getting angry. He sat through the shitty ride, utterly resentful and frowning the whole time.

It was almost ten when they left the park. Mandy stifled a yawn as they made their way to the car.

"Hey, why don't you let Mickey drive so we can sleep in the back?" she asked Lip.

Lip barked out a laugh. "You think I trust your brother with Jimmy's car?"

"Ay, fuck you!" Mickey responded.

"Come on. Ian'll sit up front with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, won't you, Ian?"

"Whatever..."

"Okay then, it's settled."

Lip reluctantly passed Mickey the keys.

They were already halfway back to the South Side when Mickey turned off the radio. Mandy was leaning against Lip in the back; both of them were passed out. Ian refused to talk, regardless of the deafening silence. He was sulking in the passenger seat, doing anything but looking at Mickey.

"It ain't that serious, Gallagher..."

Ian deliberately turned his head away and looked out the window.

"Come on..." Mickey tried again.

But Ian wouldn't let him off that easy. He held his ground.

They drove another ten minutes in complete silence.

"Alright, Gallagher. You win. Just be quiet, 'kay?"

Ian didn't know what Mickey meant, but before he could ask, the older boy reached over and unzipped Ian's pants. He fished around for his dick and pulled it out through the slit of his boxers and started stroking it.

Ian stared down, wide eyed. Was he really getting a hand job from Mickey while the other boy was driving? With Mandy and Lip in the back seat? Apparently he _was_...

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, trying his hardest to control his breathing and to not make a sound. Mickey did a surprisingly good job at holding the steering wheel steady while firmly stroking Ian's cock. He picked up the pace, applying more pressure, and Ian was cumming in no time.

"That better?" Mickey asked as he wiped his right hand on the back of the seat. Ian's eyes were still shut and he was too blissed out to respond. Mickey laughed out loud when all Ian did was nod.

"I still can't believe you're so wigged out by zombies," Mickey said. "I thought you had more balls than that." Ian scowled, but Mickey just continued teasing him. "Maybe I should dress up as one for Halloween and give you a scare."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up... but all _I_ have to do to scare _you_ is hold your hand," Ian bit back.

Mickey's smile twisted. "What'd I tell you, Gallagher? I ain't scared anything." He suddenly dropped his hand onto the center console, open palm up.

Ian looked at Mickey's face in surprise, looking for some clue as to what the hell the older boy was thinking. Mickey looked sidelong at Ian and then motioned towards his open hand with a slight tilt of his head. Holy shit. Was he giving Ian permission? Ian tentatively put his hand into Mickey's pale one and the brunette clasped it, their fingers interlocked.


End file.
